


Gateworld 2012 Ship Day Drabbles Challenges

by amaradangeli



Series: Gateworld Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Annual: Gateworld 'Ship Day, Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions to the 2012 Ship Day Drabble challenge on Gateworld. No entries exceed 100 words - a very challenging thing for me! All are Sam/Jack centric at least a little and a few even tie in together. My first works in a new fandom. Very fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gateworld 2012 Ship Day Drabbles Challenges

**#1 – Lost in a Storm**

She looked out at the wide spaces around her. Rain fell in sheets so she could scarcely see. Thunder boomed milliseconds after lightening split the sky. Somewhere, out there, the colonel was holed up underneath one of the large bushes that dotted the plain.

She'd relished the opportunity to go off-world with him. Alone. And here they were, just an hour away from the nearest miss of a kiss they'd never had.

Rain soaked her clothes and water pushed the feel of his hands down her arms to settle with the heavy fabric of her trousers on her hips. Perfect.

* * *

**#2 – Teasing and Compliments**

"You know, you look pretty cute with that mud all over you."

She glared at him. That was cute too.

"And those little purple petals stuck to your nose…"

"Sir," she growled.

"You should wear your hair slicked back more often."

She lifted a self-conscious hand to the mud coated locks.

"Brunette sort of works for you."

"Okay," she started on a rant, "that's enough. It's hot. I'm tired. I look like crap. I get it."

"Ah, Carter. Can't you just take a compliment?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and stalked off.

He didn't try to hide his smile.

* * *

**#3 – Compromising Positions**

"This isn't what it looks like," doesn't even begin to cover it, but they both laugh when they say it at the same time.

He's sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back and Carter's kneeling between his legs, as close to him as she could possibly get, her arms tied around his waist.

The two of them dissolve into giggles again when Teal'c raises one eyebrow.

Jack and Teal'c exchange glances. Daniel doesn't look very comfortable tied up in that chair, but Jack would give his own right arm to trade places with him.

* * *

**#4 – Among the Stars**

He held her at nominal safe distance as the band played the standards. "Since when are celebrities invited to these events?"

"Since they started contributing astronomical amounts to campaigns?"

He danced them in a tight circle then led her through a series of intricate steps that left her concerned she'd mangle his toes – or the shine on his shoes.

"It's pathetic to watch decorated officers fall all over themselves to meet someone famous."

"Yes, sir," she humored him.

"You'd think people would have more self-respect –"

"Is that Uma Thurman?"

He spun so fast he smashed her toes. "Where!?"

* * *

**#5 – Coming Home**

She turns circles in his living room. She has this insane desire to make sure everything's just right. Not that he's _fussy_ , just…particular.

A car door slams outside and her palms start to sweat. _Don't be nervous_.

She spies her overnight bag on the floor in the hall and she tosses it into the nearest bedroom.

The door opens and a casted leg and crutches precede him through the door. She hasn't seen him in months; still doesn't know what went wrong; has no clue where he was or why; can't believe _she's_ the one he called.

"Welcome home, sir."

* * *

**#6 – A Quarrel and a Kiss**

"You know, Carter, usually I'd be getting some pretty hot makeup sex."

He watches in amusement as her jaw goes slack. "Sir?"

"I'm just saying, the last time I fought with a woman about something unrelated to work, there was makeup sex."

"Sir, I'm not sure if you're suggesting we… or that the fight was…"

He takes pity on her, "Oh, relax. I'm not propositioning you. And yeah, that argument was unprofessional."

"Yes, sir." She has the good graces to look chagrined. "It won't happen again."

"Good, Captain. Besides, you _were_ under the influence and it _was_ just a kiss."

* * *

**#7 – Turning Point**

"Then you know what, Jack? Put up, or shut up."

"Excuse me?" He almost couldn't believe Daniel said that to him. _Almost_.

"We've been stuck here for six days, high on," he floundered for the name and finally gave up, "whatever this stuff is. You've done nothing but go on and on about how good she looks, how good she smells, how good she tastes –"

"That's purely hypothetical," Jack defends.

"Yeah, well, you're driving her insane."

"She's driving _me_ insane."

"You're driving all of us insane! She won't tell you, but I will: put up, or shut up already."

* * *

**#8 – Whispers in the Dark**

"Sir, do you have any ibuprofen left?"

"Yeah. Let me just…" he clicked on his flashlight, retrieved the pills and clicked the flashlight back off. "Headache not getting any better?"

"It's not the headache, sir."

He flashed back to earlier in the day when they were still coming down off that drug. "Sorry I bit you."

"Sorry I scratched you." She didn't sound all that sorry.

"Sorry I bruised your wrists."

"Yeah, that might be tough to explain."

"You sorry for anything else?" he led.

"Sobering up too soon to..."

"Yeah."

"I don't get 'just say no'."

He just grinned.

* * *

**#9 – Under the Influence**

"I've been told to either put up or shut up. Apparently I've been giving you a pretty hard time."

She glanced at him warily. "The drug has us all pretty out of sorts, sir."

He twisted his hat in his hands. "But I have been making it more difficult on you?"

"Well, I'm not really sure what to think when you say… the things you've been saying. And being affected myself…"

"I have been kinda on edge."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'll just keep my distance, Carter. 'Til this blows over."

"That is shutting up. Or…

"Put up?"

"Yes, _please_."

* * *

**#10 – By my Side**

"This is a little above and beyond the call of duty, Carter." He tapped his beer bottle against the deck railing and his aggravation came across loud and clear.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, sir."

"I'm not good company right now. Why don't you go on home." It was clearly not a question.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"What? Tonight? Or in general?"

"Tonight. Mostly."

"What I want isn't usually taken into account."

"I thought I'd stay anyway. Because tonight? I could sure use somebody by my side."

"Yeah?" He reached out. "Me too."


End file.
